Keys to Your Heart
by Kireyoshi Apocrypha
Summary: 8 Tahun yang iya korbankan kini membuahkan hasil yang manis.. OOC, Loke x Lucy. This is my comeback after 6 years, So, I hope you would understand my mistakes :)


Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima-Sense

Story by me

Enjoy

Lucy menghirup teh hangat yang baru saja disajikan oleh waitress di sebuah Café kecil dengan banner "Fairy Tail" didepan gedungnya. Ini cangkir ke empat nya dalam waktu 2 jam. Café ini begitu tenang dan sepi, membuat dirinya merasa selalu nyaman dan betah berlama lama di Fairy Tail. Setelah sedikit meneguk teh nya, Lucy kembali bersandar pada kursi. Mengeluarkan beberapa anak kunci yang tergabung dalam satu lingkaran kecil dan menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing kecil saat iya mengangkatnya ke udara. Iya menyandarkan kepala nya pada sandaran kursi, menengadah memperhatikan kunci kunci itu. Hari ini tepat 8 tahun Loke –pemberi kunci itu- meninggalkannya. Ini tahun ke 8 ia berkunjung ke tempat yang sama, tanggal yang sama, dan cuaca yang sama. Hujan. Hari sudah hampir sore sejak dia pertama kali datang, dan hujan masih belum berhenti.

"'Kau tahu, kukunci hatiku untukmu. Peganglah kunci-kunci ini untuk membuka hatiku saat aku kembali. Tunggulah aku. Disini, ditempat yang sama, di tanggal yang sama'"

Suara itu terngiang dikepala Lucy. Suara bocah lelaki berumur 14 tahun yang selalu ada untuknya, dan telah menghilang selama 8 tahun ini. Lucy tertawa miris. Betapa bodohnya dia mempercayai laki-laki itu. Dia merutuki kebodohannya karena tak bisa berhenti menunggu laki-laki itu tiap tahunnya walaupun dia menunggu 7 tahun terakhir ini dengan hasil nihil. Jangankan kabar kepulangannya, kabar selama 8 tahun ini pun ia tak tahu. Ia tak tahu dimana Loke, sedang apa dia, bagaimana keadaannya. Lucy tak pernah tahu. Pergi kemana pun Lucy tak tahu. Tapi ia terus menunggu di Café ini tiap tahun ditanggal yang sama. Menunggu kepulangan Loke.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Lu.. Bagaimana kalau aku tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapanmu dalam waktu yang sangat lama?" ucap anak laki-laki berambut oranye yang berantakan selagi berlari lari menghindari hujan bersama seorang gadis berambut blonde yang dikucir dua. Seragam sekolah mereka mulai basah karena hanya tas punggung yang diletakkan diatas kepala untuk melindungi badan mereka dari siraman air hujan.

"APAA? AKU TAK BISA MENDENGARMU" ucap gadis itu keras keras. "BAGAIMANA KALAU KITA BERTEDUH DI CAFÉ ITU" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk sebuah Café dengan banner bertuliskan "Fairy Tail" dengan tulisan Italic dan berpendar redup. Anak laki laki itu mengangguk pelan dan mereka berlari secepat yang mereka bisa supaya tubuh mereka tak basah kuyup karena air hujan.

"huffft akhirnya sampai" Ucap Lucy pelan dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Iraisshaimase. Selamat datang Tuan, Nyonya, meja untuk 2 orang?" sapa seorang waitress muda berambut putih panjang yang digerai bebas. Loke mengangguk, dan waitress itu pun mengantarnya ke sebuah meja kecil nan manis dekat salah satu jendela yang sedang menampilkan deras nya hujan diluar sana.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya waitress itu ramah dan menyodorkan sebuah daftar menu pada Lucy dan Loke. Mereka membaca daftar menu itu dengan cepat.

" Aku Hot Chocolate saja, bagaimana denganmu Loke-kun?" Tanya Lucy sambil menyerahkan daftar menu itu pada sang waitress yang sedang mencatat pesanab Lucy.

"Sama" jawab Loke cepat sambil memberikan menu itu pada waitress yang menunggunya.

"Baiklah 2 Hot Chocolate segera datang" ucap nya setelah menuliskan pesanan dan segera menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Suasana pun hening seketika. Beberapa menit kemudian, waitress itu kembali datang dengan nampan berisi pesanan mereka.

"Nah Loke-kun, tadi kau ngomong apa? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu tadi." Tanya Lucy sambil mengaduk-aduk dan meniup-niup kecil hot chocolatenya.

"Umm.. itu… Bagaimana bila aku pergi tiba-tiba?" Tanya Loke pelan.

"Lucy yang baru saja akan meminum chocolate nya terdiam. Cangkirnya terhenti tepat di depan bibirnya, Lucy menatap Loke tajam.

"Apa maksudmu Loke-kun? Aku tak mengerti" jawab Lucy sambil menyimpan kembali cangkirnya di meja.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Lu, ayolah, aku kan hanya bertanya" cengenges Loke. Loke tersenyum, tapi Lucy rasa ada yang aneh dalam seyum Loke.

"Tak lucu tahuuuu" ucap Lucy pelan. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Loke tertawa karena prilaku Lucy yang seperti anak kecil.

"Loke-kun, kau aneh belakangan ini" tawa Loke terhenti ketika Lucy mengatakan itu. " Kau tahu, kau jarang sekolah, kau selalu menolak makan siang atau pulang bersama, padahal ruumah kita searah, dan kita selalu pulang bersama. Ada apa Loke-kun?" lanjutnya lagi. Loke hanya terdiam dan meminum choocolatenya.

" Aku menyukai mu Lu, kau tahu itu kan? Kau percaya padaku kan?" ucapan Loke tiba-tiba membuat Lucy merona dan mengangguk pelan. Loke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas nya.

" Kau tahu, kukunci hatiku untukmu. Peganglah kunci-kunci ini untuk membuka hatiku saat aku kembali. Tunggulah aku. Disini, ditempat yang sama, di tanggal yang sama" ucap Loke sambil memberikan beberapa kunci yang tergabung dalam sebuah lingkaran kawat. Kunci-kunci itu begitu indah. Warnanya perak, dengan berbagai macam simbol bintang dilapis emas di pangkal kuncinya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana Loke-kun? Ini.. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba" wajah Lucy terlihat kaget, tapi Loke hanya tersenyum. Hujan diluar mulai reda. Rintik hujan sudah tak mengisi keheningan diantara mereka.

"Nah, Lu… Aku harus pergi, pastikan kunci itu selalu kau bawa. Jaa, Sayounara" Jawab Loke seraya berdiri, meninggalkan uang untuk hot chocolatenya, mengacak rambut Lucy pelan dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Lucy di Café itu sendirian dengan wajah shock.

Dan mulai saat itu Lucy tak pernah melihat atau mendengar kabar dari Loke dan keluarganya.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Tanpa ia sadari, Lucy hampir meneteskan air mata saat teringat masa masa itu. Sungguh, dia bukan gadis kecil lagi. Sekarang dia seorang desainer yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo. Dia sudah hidup cukup mapan, cukup senang, cukup indah walaupun tak seindah bila Loke disampingnya. Dia menatap kunci kunci yang ada digenggamannya. Mendekap mereka erat didada seakan mereka bisa menyembuhkan rasa rindunya pada Loke yang dulu menjadi kekasihnya itu. Entah kenapa telah ratusan lelaki iya tolak dengan berbagai alasan, nyatanya ia masih berharap Loke bisa kembali kepadanya. Kembali jalan jalan bersama, atau sekedar duduk iseng bersama. Lucy rindu saat Loke menjahilinya lalu bersikap so-cool dengan kacamata –yang menurut Lucy- bodoh itu. Dia rindu segala ocehan Loke tentang singa. Ia sangat merindukan semuanya tentang Loke.

"Dasar singa bodoh" ucap Lucy pelan sambil mengamati sebuah kunci dengan lambing bintang Leo di pangkalnya. Mengelusnya singkat dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Hari sudah hampir malam ketika Lucy telah membayar untuk keenam cangkir teh nya, dan sebuah choco muffin. Lucy menggenggam kunci-kunci itu. Ia memutuskan bahwa ini adalah tahun terakhirnya untuk menunggu Loke. Ia akan melanjutkan hidupnya dan melupakan Loke –kalau ia bisa.

Saat ia sedang merunduk untuk merapihkan lipitan roknya yang mulai kusut, tak sengaja seseorang meabrak dirinya membuat Lucy terjungkal dan kunci-kunci itu terlepas dari genggamannya. Saat lucy hendak mengambil kunci-kunci itu dan berdiri, ia sadar bahwa kunci dengan lambang Leo mengarah pada orang yang tepat berada dihadapannya.

" Maaf, itu kece—" kata kata Lucy terhenti. Suaranya tercekat tepat ditenggorokannya saat ia menengadah untuk melihat orang itu. Hati nya senang tak karuan. Mata nya hanya tertuju pada mata orang itu, seakaan dunia Lucy telah terhisap ke dalam mata onyx itu.

" Lu ?" Tanya orang itu pelan dengan senyum memenuhi wajahnya.

Dan akhirnya, Lucy memilih untuk terus menetap di café dengan laki-laki yang selama ini dia tunggu.

OWARI

Pojokan Author:

Yosh~ heyho Minna~

Akhirnya say memutuskan untuk kembali mempublish sesuatu di FFN.. Maafkan saya atas kekacauan yang sebelumnya terjadi. Aslian, aku bingung pas mau pusblish cerita kemarin. Wkwkwk.. okaaay Hope you like it. Maapkan kalo garing TwT. Akhir kata..

Mind to Review?


End file.
